Divorce KyuMin GS
by Singasong137
Summary: "ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" / "katakan saja, apa susahnya" / "aku ingin kita . . . bercerai" / "baiklah, kau tunggu saja, 24 jam dari sekarang aku yakin kita akan segera bercerai"


**Title – Divorce**

**Genre – Romance #maybe yes maybe no hahha**

**Length – One Shot**

**Rating – G**

**Main Cast – Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin #KyuMin is Real**

**Support Cast – HanChul couple & KangTeuk couple**

**Disclaimer – Main and Support Cast milik Tuhan, special Joong Ki milik saya (?)**

**Summary – "baiklah, kau tunggu saja, 24 jam dari sekarang aku yakin kita akan segera bercerai"**

**~O~**

"_**apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ini ?"**_

"_**apa maksudmu dengan kamar ini ? bukankah ini kamar kita ?"**_

"_**kita ? kau bercanda ? CEPAT KELUAR!"**_

"_**Bagaimana hari pertama – mu di kantor ?"**_

"_**apa pedulimu ?"**_

"_**aku sudah menunggumu berjam – jam, tak bisakah kau menghargaiku ?"**_

"_**untuk apa ?"**_

"_**apa maksudmu untuk apa hah ? Aku ini istrimu, bisakah kau menganggapku ada ?"**_

"_**Pernikahan ini terjadi karena perjodohan, apa kau tak mengerti ?"**_

"_**kau . . . KAU KETERLALUAN!"**_

"_**terserahlah"**_

"_**aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"**_

"_**aku ingin sarapan di luar, jadi makan saja sarapan itu sendiri"**_

"_**ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"**_

"_**katakan saja, apa susahnya"**_

"_**aku ingin kita . . . bercerai"**_

"_**baiklah, kau tunggu saja, 24 jam dari sekarang aku yakin kita akan segera bercerai"**_

**Hirosaki, Aomori**** – Jepang**

2 hari sudah aku berada di sini sejak perceraian itu. Kami di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kami, dan tepat saat sebulan usia pernikahan kami, aku meminta agar dia menceraikan – ku, dan seperti yang aku duga, dia meng'iya'kan begitu saja permintaanku.

Dalam perhitungan waktu yang sangat sedikit – hanya 24 jam, kami sudah resmi bercerai – kurasa dan saat itu aku langsung memutuskan pergi berlibur di Jepang.

Bukan karena apa – apa aku memilih Jepang, tapi kerena Jepang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagiku.

Kenangan di mana kami bertemu untuk pertama kali . . .

"_**umma ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu Minnie sayang, kau mau ya ?", pinta umma – ku saat kami baru saja menginjakan kaki di Jepang, saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang berlibur dan memilih Jepang sebagai lokasi tempat liburan kami.**_

"_**kau ini sebenarnya ingin mengajak kami berlibur atau kau hanya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada anak kita hmm ?", tanya appa yang tiba – tiba sembari memeluk erat pinggang umma.**_

"_**keduanya", balas umma yang mendapatkan gelengan – heran beberapa kali dari appa.**_

"_**memangnya siapa yang mau umma kenalkan padaku ?", akhirnya aku ambil alih untuk membuka suara.**_

"_**nanti juga kau akan tau sendiri Minnie, kajja!"**_

_**Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, 'BunPuku' – **__**toko**__**ramen**__**yang **__**memiliki**__**banyak rasa**__**ramen**__**.**_

_**Aneh sekali. Kenapa umma malah mengajak – ku kemari ? bahkan bertemu **__**dengan keluarga kenalan umma – ku, dan ternyata mereka juga berasal dari Korea.**_

_**Tapi tak apalah, lagipula bibi pemilik toko ini terlihat ramah, dan jangan lupakan, barusan bibi itu mengatakan bahwa di sini juga menjual ice cream, yeyy!**_

"_**eonni bagaimana jika kita percepat pernikahannya saja", ucap bibi yang duduk di depanku dengan tiba – tiba.**_

"_**kau ini terlalu terburu – buru Chulie", balas umma – ku sambil tersenyum ke arahku.**_

_**Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang ? aku benar – benar tak mengerti!**_

"_**baiklah, kalau begitu cepat kenalkan putrimu padaku!", ucap bibi itu seraya menatapku dan tersenyum ramah.**_

"_**Minnie . . .", panggil umma – ku.**_

"_**ne ?"**_

"_**ayo kenalkan dirimu pada teman um –"**_

"_**calon mertua eonni!", potong bibi itu yang lagi – lagi tersenyum.**_

_**Calon mertua ? apa maksudnya ?**_

"_**Annyeong! Perkenalkan namaku Sungmin – Lee Sungmin, 19 tahun"**_

"_**hmm, nama yang manis semanis orangnya, ya kan Kyu", ucap bibi itu seraya menyenggol lengan laki – laki yang lebih muda di sampingnya itu, yang aku yakini bahwa dia adalah putranya.**_

"_**terserah umma saja", balas laki – laki itu yang sekarang malah menatapku.**_

_**DEG!**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya aku di tatap dengan tatapan seperti itu, dan aku benar – benar tak menyangka saat mata kami saling bertemu aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada jantungku.**_

_**Detakan itu lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan aku bisa menafsirkan bahwa detik itu juga aku sudah merasakan apa yang di namakan 'jatuh cinta'**_

'_**Benarkah ? Ohh Tuhan! Benarkah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama ?'**_

_**Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sampai saat itu aku tak sadar bahwa pernikahan yang di maksud bibi yang mengaku sebagai calon mertuaku adalah pernikahan antara aku dengan putranya – Cho Kyuhyun. – perjodohan.**_

'kesan pertama saja dia sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta'

'Cho Kyuhyun . . . bagaimana kabarmu ? Aku harap kau senang saat kita sudah bercerai'

'kau sudah tidak marah – marah lagi bukan ?'

'kau sehat bukan ?'

'sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke Korea dan bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tau . . .kau akan lebih senang jika tak melihatku lagi, jadi saat aku kembali aku tak akan pernah mengganggu – mu lagi'

'aku mencintaimu . . . Cho Kyuhyun dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu, padahal baru 2 hari aku pergi -_- ,'

**Seoul, Korea**

Aku kembali ke Korea.

Tak ada yang berubah walaupun aku sudah meninggalkan Korea selama 4 hari lamanya. Hahha, tentu saja, 4 hari kan bukan waktu yang lama.

"Minnie ? kau sudah pulang ?", ucap umma – ku saat membukakan pintu utama rumah ini.

"ne", balasku seraya memeluk umma – ku, rasanya sangat hangat, aku benar – benar merindukan – mu umma, bagiku 4 hari sama saja dengan 4 tahun.

"ayo masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu", ucap umma menuntunku menuju ruang makan.

"ehh ? yang lain ? siapa maksud umma ?", ucapku yang sama sekali tak mendapat balasan.

"_SURPRISE_!"

"kalian ?", aku melihat mantan umma mertuaku – Heechul umma, mantan appa mertuaku – Hangeng appa, Kangin appa, dan . . .

"Kyuhyun~"

"Minnie . . . mianhae atas kelakuan Kyuhyun kemarin – kemarin, umma benar – benar menyesal, dia memang suka keterlaluan", ucap Heechul umma yang pertama kali menghampiriku.

"kau belum resmi bercerai sayang, Kyuhyun hanya mengada – ada, percayalah", ucap Kangin appa – appaku.

"MWO?", ucapku kaget.

Belum resmi bercerai ? apa maksudnya ini ?

"umma ? bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

"umma tidak tahu apa – apa sayang", balas umma yang langsung berjalan mendekati appa.

"Kyu cepat jelaskan padanya!", Heechul umma mendorong Kyuhyun agar berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"hai!", ucapnya pertama kali.

'Eh ? apa maksudnya ?', aku mengerutkan dahiku – bingung.

"maaf, tapi appa – mu benar, kita belum resmi bercerai . . . ", Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"KYU CEPAT!", teriak Heechul umma, sepertinya dia benar – benar akan melahap Kyuhyun sebentar lagi.

"baik . . . baik!", Kyuhyun 'sedikit' terlihat salah tingkah.

"aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali bertemu denganmu di 'BunPuku', aku bersikap kasar dan dingin semenjak kita menikah karena aku . . . yaa aku terlalu gugup berdekatan denganmu, dan saat kau meminta cerai aku hanya meng'iya'kan saja dan tak benar – benar menceraikanmu", jelas Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

"dan setelah kau pergi ke Jepang aku mendapatkan omelan dari mereka . . .", Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah umma dan appa – nya.

"YA! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!", Heechul umma benar – benar murka.

"Minnie, bagaimana apa kau ingin tetap bercerai ?", Hangeng appa yang dari tadi hanya melihat kejadian ini tiba – tiba bertanya.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Bercerai ? bagaimana mungkin aku menginginkan itu setelah tau bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padaku, sepertinya membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun hari ini tak akan menambah dosa, hahha

"Ne appa aku tetap ingin bercerai~", ucapku yang berusaha menahan tawaku agar tak keluar.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arahku, raut muka kaget itu terlihat sangat lucu, kena kau!

"tapi setelah itu aku ingin menikah lagi", lanjutku.

"menikah lagi?", Kyuhyun mengulang pernyataanku akhirku.

"tentu! tapi kau tidak akan di undang!"

"cih! Silahkan saja! Tak masalah bagiku", Kyuhyun langsung membuang pandangan dari arahku dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebatas perutnya.

1 menit . . . 2 menit . . . 3 menit . . . semuanya masih diam sampai akhirnya aku membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja kau tak di undang mr. cho, kan yang menjadi pasanganku kau, buat apa aku mengundang pasanganku sendiri, hahhaha", dan semua orang di ruangan itu ikut tertawa bersamaku, kecuali Kyuhyun. Namja itu pasti menahan malunya setangah mati, hahhaha

"Saranghae Kyuhyun", ucapku sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tawaku yang tertunda (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
